


Antiquated Laws

by Alexandria_ofCiro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Ron's an abuser/ kidnapper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandria_ofCiro/pseuds/Alexandria_ofCiro
Summary: Monster, Beast, killer, Death Eater Antonin Dolohov has long held these titles. The suffering of on witch may just be the imputes this man needs to turn his wand on a new target.
Relationships: Antonin Dolohov/Hermione Granger
Comments: 12
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

The fire popped and Cracked as he paced in front of the grate, he almost did not register the knock at his door.

"Enter." He called to the door.

"Hey, Kings I found something interesting this was on Hermione's Desk at Grimauld." Harry Potter said walking in the door handing the taller man a file folder. He opened the file folder and glanced at the papers. One was a medical scan, one an old law, a few others of scattered notes on spell creation and effects of certain spells.

Results of Medical scans  
Patient- Hermione Granger  
b.19 September 1979  
Continued observation of Patient Result of Curse from Curse cast by Antonin Dolohov.  
Scar appears to be completely non reactive to all scans, but seems to react to Physical assaults to Miss Granger’s person, as reported after her alleged Rape.

The purple scarring from Curse cast continues to read as magical in nature, The patient appears to have no adverse reaction to the addition of Mr. Dolohov's magic to her core the opposite appears to be the case.  
In addition, further study of the curse itself by Miss Granger herself has shown that the curse in question would not have been life threatening had the curse been completed. This research has shown us the scarring left on Miss Granger was unintentional on Mr. Dolohov's part, The research has concluded the Curse itself is a form of sleep curse.

While confounding the curse is other than the Scarring (which may be reversible by the caster) and the foreign Magic there is no cause to think that at any point will this magic harm the Patient in fact protects Miss Granger. 

"Did you read this, Harry." Kingsley asked, glancing up at Harry not bothering with the rest of the report.

"I glanced over them; this one is rather interesting." Harry leaned over pulling out a Contract of employment with Gringotts.

"This is dated 81' impossible, if Mr. Dolohov was just beginning his career in that year, he would not have been able to take the oaths required by Gringotts and be a Death Eater He would have lost his magic or worse his life." Kingsley sat back stunned.

"If that is the case, he may not have been the one to kill the Prewett's?" Harry asked.

"It's possible I think this requires his memory's; Hermione may have given us the answer to getting her away from Ron for good. If her Magic is already tied to Dolohov's it means they are highly suited to one another. The inane Law in here has stipulations that have to be met for pairing, while not ideal to put in place this one in particular may come into effect in any case but if we take it and tweak it. Well we can make Hermione safe and if our questioning of Antonin Dolohov goes well, she may just get an experienced ward-smith and spell creator." Kingsley smiled at the green-eyed boy.

"Then the sooner we get to Azkaban the better." Harry slammed his hands on the desk. Kingsley smiled at Harry nodding.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The clock on her mantle ticked quietly; she looked down at her hands they were thin, almost skeletal, She sighed softly remembering the once strong witch she had been. She had been tortured by Bellatrix Lastrange and came out stronger, But the actions of one man had cut her so much deeper than she ever thought possible.

“You were Raped Hermione, You were held against your will and Raped. Someone you trusted cut you apart.” She sighed, taking a deep breath. Her breath hit her nose stale, looking down at her thin dress it was covered in dirt from the Garden. She needed a shower and clean clothes, sighing she shuffled to her room and gathered a clean outfit.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Molly Wesley could not trust her eyes any more. The man who killed her brother's was free! She blinked at the paper she held.

Death Eater Antonin Dolohov Found Innocent!  
Lila Listell

In a surprise session of the Wizengamott former Death Eater Antonin Dolohov was cleared of charges he had once been found guilty of.

'It was quite a shock I had meant for a normal review of Voldemort's movements and full scope of the wrongs done by his fanatics. Instead I found an innocent man, we tested everything truth serum, Imperius nothing. It seems that during the first war Mr. Dolohov had just begun his employment with Gringotts as you know their oaths are binding fully. So, we went digging and sure enough the man responsible for the crimes Mr. Dolohov was found guilty of, were in fact done by Antonin Dolohov Sr. his own father.' The minister accounted for our paper.

'It seems that after being arrested Mr. Dolohov was never given the opportunity to testify on his behalf and spent 14 years In Azkaban until freed by Voldemort. Mr. Dolohov accounted that it was after his removal from Azkaban that he was marked by Voldemort.' Harry Potter added.  
'Indeed, it was then Mr. Dolohov Jr was forced to take the Dark Mark under threats of Death. His actions during the recent war were also reviewed. The worst we could find was spells cast in the presence of muggles. Mr. Dolohov's creativity with spells meant he never cast an unforgivable. We have taken great pains to review all alleged crimes committed by not only Mr Dolohov, but all Death Eaters.' The minister interrupted the Boy-Who-lived.

'We are pleased to give Mr. Dolohov his freedom now considering the circumstances of his one crime have been aired. We have therefore accepted time served as appropriate punishment for spells cast in the presence of Muggles, the normal of 10 years and Mr. Dolohov has served almost 20 years in Prison, Had we not reviewed this situation an innocent man would still be in Prison. I for one wish to apologize to Mr. Dolohov on the behalf of the former administration for his unlawful imprisonment.' Harry Potter concluded.

Justice readers has been done for one man, One man who in a time of War almost exposed our world. Our beloved Minister and our head of DMLE have given one man his life back. Will there be more free former Death Eaters? That is the question now.

Molly was so caught up in this news she barely looked at the other news story that sat across the Page.

Revised Law To Be Enforced  
Lyall Lowell

This is indeed a day for announcements, in a shocking turn our Minister of magic has amended an old Marriage Law in effect all eligible Witches and Wizards to be wed before the end of the year.

'I for one am glad we have uncovered this Law, it was never outlawed. Unfortunately, due to negligence of the old administration again we are forced to fall to this law. We have made some modifications to this law to make it more bearable.' The minister was quoted.

Due to the last two wars our numbers as a society have dropped dramatically. It is our Ministry's hope that this law will bring these numbers up. Due to the nature of this Law only those that are affected are given the full scope of the details, at this time the ministry has chosen to only inform these eligible Witches and Wizards of presumably child bearing age…


	2. Chapter 2

Antonin sat in front of the Minister of Magic next to a fidgety Harry Potter. The Minister looked worried and exhausted, He probably still looked better than Antonin.

"You have freed me for this Law?" Antonin asked handing the paper back to the Minister.

"Yes and No. We ask that you help us Mr. Dolohov. We have a witch that needs protection. She has been abused severely. She has been slightly catatonic since we found her." Kingsley sighed.

"If I weren't Gay or she my sister in all but blood I would marry her myself, but she would gut me." Harry piped up.   
"Wait your friend Granger? Abused Kudryavaya krasotka? Who would dare touch her!" Antonin Growled his accent deepening making the last sentence 'ho wuld dar tuch er' barely coherent as English. (The curly Haired Beauty)

"Yes Hermione, she is Frankly She's not well she hardly eats. I'm scared for her. She just sits, she hasn't touched a book in months, she is so thin even her hair hangs limp around her." Harry said softly, a tear falling from his eye.

"Da, whatever you want I'll do it!" Antonin insisted his voice was rough and hard.

"Just like that we haven't even said what it is we want." Kingsley squeaked a bit stunned.

"I remember her, her hair wild, her fierce fighting, she was a Goddess. Admittedly she is all that I could think about since the day she silenced my zvezdnyy son. I will not stand for such a woman to be broken, You want the man dead, it is done." Antonin said softly voice deep and dark, Harry blinked up at Kingsley with hope this man had a thing for Hermione. (Star dream)

"That is not exactly what we ask." Harry began Antonin turned his attention to Harry eyebrows raised.

"What else could you want from me. I am a Death Eater?" Dumbfounded Antonin looked between Harry and Kingsley.  
"Not by choice." Harry insisted.

"Net, but nonetheless that is what I am." Antonin gave the boy a small sad smile.

"Look this law is binding, all we could do was amend it slightly. As it stands Hermione would be forced to marry the last man she was with in this case Her abuser. Unless there happens to be a man with whom she shares something much deeper, say a piece of his magic." Kingsley smiled as he saw Antonin's eyes flash with understanding.

"I see Her magic has accepted mine, that is rare. She would accept me?" Antonin asked softly.

"It was her Idea Antonin she did all the research the Law, your magic in her Curse scar all of it before Ron kidnapped her a couple months ago. You see at first, they had been in a relationship right after the war at first it seemed fine. I'll never forget the night she came to me black and blue head to toe Ron pushed her down a flight of stairs. That was only the start; we thought it an accident, it got far worse. He manipulated her, forced her into intercourse without her saying so, she ran to me that was that last straw she left him. Moved in with me she was not herself but not like she is now. Then I came home and she was gone, Ron had breached my wards and taken her. It took too long to find her. It was my House Elf who finally heard her calling him that we were able to get her Back.It was ... words can't describe what we found." Harry shook his head.

"No one could get her to talk about the weeks he had her and the charges on him were dropped as she is muggle born and he a pureblood, prior relationship protects him not her. Please marry her Antonin . She needs someone to take care of her. We can't as much as we try, we can't stay with her 24 7 she needs someone she pointed us towards you." Kingsley said softly.

"I am suffering effects from Azkaban, as much as I want to protect her, I'm not enough." Antonin said softly.

"Her location is only known to Harry not even I know it for safety. You would join her there to recover. You are more likely to recover before her. We will provide all care to get you back in your prime shape potions, supplements everything. She has a small greenhouse with potion ingredients. It's the only thing that she does. Whatever you want." Kingsley replied.

"You will not take her from me when she is better If I take her as my wife it's for good?" Antonin asked, glaring softly at the minister.  
"As long as she is treated honorably by you, we will not interfere." Kingsley sighed Harry nodded.

"Then my previous answer stands, Anything." Antonin nodded.

"Wonderful Harry, why don't you take this man to Gringotts, get him access to his money and see If you can get this man some clothes and perhaps a cut and shave before you take him to Hermione." Kingsley turned to Harry.

"Please I feel like a damn bear." Antonin asked standing, running a hand through the large beard he sported.

Kingsley Sat back pleased as Harry led Antonin out of his office, by tonight his girl would have someone to take care of her. He preyed that Antonin's status would protect Hermione from Ron. A pardoned Death Eater still had more standing than a blood traitor. He just hoped it was enough to pull Hermione out of herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione wiped the table methodically; she had let the chores slide, something not like her. She moved slowly around the kitchen cleaning the dusty counters. Trying to feel better she Cleaned she had started in the bathroom and had methodically taken it out from there.  
It was something her Mum had instilled in her at a young age, if your in a funk clean the house then soak in a tub and put on your favorite outfit. She had gone so far as to even pull a large roast out of the freezer to cook later.

‘A proactive body is a distracted mind.’ She could almost hear her Mum’s voice. 

A knock on her front door caught her attention, breaking her out of her thoughts, and remembered that Harry was the only person to ever visit her.

"Come in Harry." She called to the door as loud as she could. She turned back to her sink, rinsing her cleaning cloth under the hot water.  
"Mione just because I am the only one to visit does not mean you should not check." Harry chided her as he walked in.

"Even if it was someone else it's not like my magic has been acting like normal, I can't rely on my wand to help in an emergency." She replied in a monotone blank voice. Harry sighed walking over to her shutting the water off taking the cloth from her hands and setting it in the sink.

"Close your eyes and breathe love. I need you to reach out and feel." Harry said, taking her face in his hands. She did as he asked and took a deep breath closing her eyes. She felt the Heat first not from Harry's warm hands but from her scar, it was reacting she realized He was here. She snapped her head up, eyes landing on him. Just as she remembered him tall, wide set shoulders a bit thinner then she recalled, Black hair freshly washed and cut hung slightly under his eyes, sharp clean face much better looking then she recalled. Her shoulders lifted slightly at his appearance, and a small tear slid from her eye.

"Thank you, Thank you!" She sniffled a bit.

"Hermione?" Harry asked, shaking her by her shoulders.

"It… The magic left protected me; it kept me behind a wall to distance me from the pain. F…from the rape… I… without it I would likely have become Pregnant..." Hermione began shakily as she touched the scar on her chest almost fondly. "If Ron got too rough it would throw him, it was the most magic it could do, he learned to keep me drugged."

"Merlin...Shit we should have thought to have you checked for that. Why didn't I think, I'm sorry Hermione." Harry said, pulling her to him she hung limp in his arms. He frowned at her limp form he pulled back and saw her eyes had not left Antonin, Harry dropped his arms from her hoping that she would move towards the other man, If she did that would mean there was hope for his best girl.

"I'm not angry Harry I'm lucky so lucky I had the Magic His Magic." She replied, stepping away from her friend and carefully towards the Man who had given her his magic. Antonin’s eyes raked over Hermione taking in the almost skeletal girl, he could not help but think without Magic she would have likely died already. She stopped inches away from him, her head tipped up to look up at his face. "Thank you, Thank you." She whimpered again to him another tear falling from her eye only to be caught by his finger.

"Net neobkhodimosti blagodarit' menya, krasavitsa." He muttered not trusting his English. She sniffed and threw herself into his chest, The top of her head rested over his heart. He hesitated looking at Harry who nodded to him in encouragement then settled his arms lightly around her and she was much too small for his arms even as underweight as he was. (No need to thank me Beautiful)

"I'll leave you two alone." Harry said giving the ex con a smirk worthy of any Slytherin and exiting the little cottage. Antonin tenderly shifted Hermione up into his arms and carried her to the sofa he sat with her on his lap and let her sink into him. She thankfully didn't cry but she shook and he did his best to calm her. He was never the best with crying, he was never the best with girls in general. So, he did his best and muttered sweet things to her in Russian.

After what felt a lifetime to him, she pulled herself up to look him dead in the eye. Her eyes were still glassy but he saw a spark of the fire she once held.  
"I'm not dreaming you are really here?" She asked, her hands slid to his face. "I can feel your magic reaching out to the piece inside me. It's so warm." Her warm honey brown eyes blinked up at him. 

"We Russkiye muzhchiny must be warm, must keep our wife from freezing, in the cold temperatures of the Motherland." He tipped his lips up giving her a small smile. (Russian men)

"Eto tak?" Hermione tipped her head to the side questioning. (Is that so) Antonin blinked at her confused.

"Kak vy dumayete, ya smog issledovat' proklyatiye?" She added softly. (How do you think I was able to research the curse?)

"Ty polon syurprizov, malen'kaya ved'ma." He smiled then no more than a quick flash of his teeth. ( You are full of surprises little witch.)

"I learn quickly. I have always had an ear for languages, it was quite different than learning a Latin based language. But I think I do rather well considering." She replied her voice was still a bit lifeless but held a small bit of pride.

"I'm quite pleased that you know my first tongue so well. Your accent is a bit off but I can help remedy that." Antonin said and it was the truth,he had never thought to have such a gift from any woman let alone the one that had haunted his thoughts for so long.

"It's quite late have you eaten today?" She asked.

"No not since they brought me from Azkaban yesterday. I'm not bothered by it." He shrugged he wasn't he was much better off then her, she was thin much thinner than any woman ought to be.

"Nonsense you are skin and bone I will make you something." She pulled herself up from his lap and shuffled into the kitchen pulling a large piece of beef from her fridge.

"Only if you join me I have missed having someone to eat with." If she was going to cook for him He was damn well gonna make sure she ate too.  
“I don’t remember much from the night I gave you that, would you tell me what you remember.” Antonin added 

Hermione nodded seasoning the beef chopping onions, carrots, and potatoes, artfully arranging them around the meat. She turned the oven up to optimal heat and put the roast to cook.

"I don't remember much about it, all I remember was ducking into a room running from Malfoy Sr then you were in front of me wand pointed at me, starting the curse I silenced you and passed out." Hermione said, washing her hands.

"Ah yes Lucius was right on your heels, Meant to hit him with the curse but you pushed the table into him and stepped right into the path of my wand. Fuck that's why My magic was zapped you silenced me drawing the magic to you. But you shouldn't have survived it that way, had you let me finish you would have slept and nothing more. But you took in the Magic and it tied itself to you. Interesting,magic tying itself to another person is rare. Something no one should be able to do, for one’s magic to join anothers core is not something that should be possible, You are amazing." Antonin stated looking over Hermione who blushed a deep red and her hair started to twist lightly around her shoulders. Her emotions affected her hair, he thought to himself quite pleased to have learned this about her.

"I'm glad that Harry and Kings were able to get you out of Azkaban. I always wondered if the magic meant something more." Hermione said touching the scar again thinking.

“It's an old form of binding, of marriage if you will the joining of Magic the hows and whys lost with time. I do not understand any more than you.” Antonin shrugged.

The roast Hermione had made was heaven to Antonin who tore through the meal like a damn animal which made Hermione giggle but he was impressed when she dug in with a gusto next to him. He cleaned the dishes for them with magic, and noticed Hermione talking to an elf the crest on its clothes made him, Potter's who had sent the elf with Antonin's newly purchased clothes and a box of potions. Nutrient potions and healthy fat builders. Antonin Hesitated putting his clothes in Hermione's room But Hermione shaking her head at him gathered the bags and took them into her room. 

"It's ok, It's you Antonin, you will not hurt me the way he did. I feel safe with you and rather you be close it just feels right. " She told him firmly her hand shook slightly Clearing out a few drawers and some of her closet for him. 

He could not dishonor her request and directed his clothes away by magic setting his new dragon hide boots, the one thing he insisted on from the magical world and had even convinced Harry to buy a pair for himself. He sat them in front of the bed so he could finally throw the beat up Muggle trainers away. Muggle shoes had never lasted long with his large feet. He sat down on the bed and pulled them off freeing his feet. He picked up the shoes and took them into the kitchen and threw them in the large trash can. He sat on the middle cushion of the sofa and threw his arms over the back of the Sofa popping his back. He could definitely get used to this was the last thought he had before passing out.

Deep Snores greeted Hermione when she came in from the Green house and found Antonin passed out, arms spread across the sofa, Head tipped to the side. His Magic radiated off of him like a furnace, it drew her in and made her scrambled brain turn again. It didn't bother her that she was so comfortable with the man his magic had been protecting her for years now, But perhaps it should after all he was a stranger. But on the other hand It was soothing to have so much of his magic spreading around her. His core was a bit larger than Harry's but not used, He's been in prison Hermione duh she chided herself silently he's been locked up detached from his magic. He's enjoying the feel of it back under his control.

She would have to feed him up. She thought suddenly. He was thinner, much thinner than she remembered. He had been a huge man in the coffee shop just 4 years ago, thick neck and beefy arms, the knowledge that such things only happen in men who work out or have a physical job was not something to be ignored. 

She wondered if he would build the muscle back up; she looked down at her thin bony hand. This would not do even as he is now he could break her arm with little effort. She needed to put on some healthy weight, She would have to get better, she needed to turn her mind on again as scattered as her thoughts seemed to be as erratic as her train of Thought was.

She felt better then she had in weeks, Despite the marriage law or better yet Because of it. She now had this man to protect her and if he was anything like his magic she would never fear pain from him. His proximity alone had taken the edge of her shock induced selective Muteness away and she was able to speak more like she once had.

Logically she knew she was suffering PTSD from her kidnapping and repeated Rape by Ronald. But knowing something logically and using the knowledge to seek help are two different beasts. She had been able to compartmentalize the effects of the war but her Rape was something truly abhorrent to her.

The war had been easy for her to rationalize she did what she did to live so had the man stretched on her sofa. Her actions were for survival and betterment, Her kidnapping and Rape had left her powerless she had been unable to fight. Antonin's Magic was the only reason it had not been worse on her, she needed to find her strength now. She settled herself on the floor and leaned into Antonin’s leg and breathed, filling her lungs with the masculine scent Antonin Exuded, Taking it in as she basked in the raw magic soothing her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> A note about this chapter it is exactly how I want it - I'm still struggling myself and thought it would be best to share this in some little way..  
> Hermione's thoughts are disjointed and she has no control over the way her mind turns at the moment. This is one of my biggest fault's I can never shut my own brain off and think to much about everything in every direction. When I get depressed its hard for me to keep a straight thought, I felt this was the best way to have Hermione's Mind go at the moment. (I.e. She's dwelling in the pain)  
> She is used to always thinking and always knowing what's next, Her brain has turned against her and she is unused to needing other things to help her think. Antonin's presence and magic has sputtered her normally whirling mind and help her stop thinking about the pain even if for a moment. 
> 
> If you have followed me from Fanfic I redid this chapter a bit and felt it works better this way .  
> I will be revamp the rest of the Chapters from Fanfic.net. Many will still have the same presence. 
> 
> Thank you for all the support


	4. Chapter 4

Antonin’s presence had not upset Hermione’s life any, in fact the opposite could be said. He helped her keep the little cottage neat, His presence meant needing to cook and eat she had already started to gain back the weight she had lost She had pulled out her Grandmother’s Cookbook and put herself into feeding Antonin. It brought her a sense of pride to note the weight he was gaining, He had even taken to running around the garden paired with sit ups and push ups, Something he said his grandfather had insisted he learn.

Feeding Antonin had given her something to Focus on the exact measurements a instructions from the book.It stunned he quite a bit to see the potions helped speed up the healing for both of them, Antonin had laughed when she shared that thought with him and said ‘Magic My Kudryavaya’ and tugged on one of her curls (Curly one).

Antonin was a quiet man easy to live with, helpful, kind, quick to give her compliments, Ate her food with zeal and many compliments, he was affectionate in his own way he seemed to love her hair and twerked her curls with a faint smile. Her Nightmares had eased considerably sharing a bed with Antonin, at first they were violent and nightly but Hermione soon got used to waking trembling in Antonin's arms. He would whisper sweet Russian words to her, tuck her into him and hold her all night, it has eased her knowing he would be there and she would never face her fears alone.

He indulged her curiosity on ward-smithing, working, and maintaining but she had no talent for it. They fell into an easy cadence with one another, simply enjoying the other's company. Hermione never knew it could be so simple so easy to live with another, Harry had been nice to live with but he had a tendency to drag her places she had no desire to go, Antonin was more her speed he was a quiet man more apt to read a book or go out back and work out. An even keeled man more than willing to just stay home. 

Hermione hummed lightly along with the little radio on the window’s ledge, she stood Cutting Onions up for Dinner She had a large whole chicken splayed open in the pan next to her on the counter.

A knock sound on the Door Hermione sat her knife down wiping her hands on her apron and began to walk to the door Antonin stood from the sofa held up his hand pausing her in her steps, He walked to the door himself and looked into the peephole to see Harry Potter waiting.

“Come on open up Hermione it's a bit brisk out let me in.” The voice behind the door called.  
Motioning Hermione forward he quickly whispered to her what to ask the man on the other side.

“I thought you were to go out with your girlfriend Today?” Hermione asked loudly as if across the room.

“No We broke up last night, now come on let me in.” The voice insisted. Hermione jumped back from the Door as Antonin pulled out his wand twisting it and jabbing it towards the door.

“Medlennyy vkhod.” He yelled (slow entry) he turned from the Door grabbing Hermione round her waist pulling her to him, and quickly Dissapparateing them both from the house and to the Ministry of magic.

"We need to see if Harry is OK, let's find Kingsley." Antonin was livid the safe house was only known to one person. He tightened his grip on Hermione's hand adding. " Derzhite po russki drug drugu." (Keep to Russian to each other.) 

"Ne otpuskay, pozhaluysta, ne ostavlyay menya." She whispered her hand shaking in his. (Don't let go please don't leave me.)  
"Nikogda!" He barked back pulling her to the lift's and took them to Kingsley's level. (Never) 

She clutched at his arm pressing herself as close as she could get to him. His quick thinking had saved her again she was scared that if she let go of him she would be whisked away again.

His intense anger rolled off of him in waves as they approached the Minister's office. He didn't even pause at his secretary instead barging in and noting Potter sat in front of the other man. He leveled his wand at Potter.

“I have reason to Believe that there is someone Impersonating the head Auror Minister, Last time we sat in this office the three of us talked over Hermione’s situation. What did you, Harry Potter, share with me about Marrying Hermione yourself?” Antonin Asked point blank.

“That I would marry her myself if she was not my sister in everything but blood, and that I prefer Blokes myself.” Harry blinked and Antonin swung his wand towards Kingsly who held his hand out to Harry to not react. 

“What was my one Condition in taking Hermione on as My Wife?” He asked the elder man, his eyes leaving no question in Kingsley’s mind that he would curse the Minister of Magic in his own office at the wrong answer. 

“You asked us to never take her from you, I agreed to that so long as you treated her well.” Kingsley said softly.

“Good then you must check the safe house I fear he has gone though, whoever visited the cottage was posing as you Harry, when asked questions the answers did not line up with what you had said I took a chance and fled here. I am glad it was I Know there is no way you could have gotten here before us.” Antonin Explained.

"Damn quick thinking, Harry go grab the two Aurors you trust the most go do a sweep of the cottage.Perhaps it may go deeper than we first believed." Kingsley ordered the man off. Harry left with little fanfare running from the office. 

“Apologies Minister but I can no longer allow this intrusion to continue, Hermione has hid the notes well but not well enough. That vile creature has hounded her through missives, short notes I cannot defend her when I do not have full authority. I ask that we be formally bound today.” Antonin insisted dark eyes not leaving the Minister.

"Kuda my poydem?" Hermione asked softly, looking at Antonin. (Where will we go?) 

"Vse v poryadke dorogaya, We must leave London for the time being until her pursuer can be caught.” Antonin added patting Hermione’s hand softly (It's ok Sweetheart).

“I had hoped to give you longer to recover; you are both still weak.” Kingsley sighed.

"Ron doesn't care if I am weak, in fact he prefers it. Had I been alone I would be back in his hands. I refuse to allow him to dictate anything anymore." Hermione spoke up not quite a yell but with anger, her hair curling with emotion, Kingsley looked stunned to hear her speak and Antonin merely nodded.

“It’s lovely to hear your voice again love, Very well I understand that this is indeed an emergency and not Ideal. I will do everything I can to help you, I will approve and marry you myself. But I want Harry as a witness just to be safe. But you will have to consummate your marriage today.” Kingsley sighed. 

Hermione blushed a deep red shaking her head no, Antonin raised a single dark eyebrow glaring at the older man and gave a brief shake of his own. Hermione kept her eyes downcast sitting back down.

"Mne zhal', chto ya khotel nayti drugoy put'." Antonin whispered to her. (I'm sorry I wish there was another way.)

"O net, eto ne to, chto ya ne khochu. Eto to, chto ya bol'she ne devstvennitsa." Hermione replied. (Oh no it is not that I don't want to. It's that I am no longer a virgin.) She shook her head sadly, Kingsley watched the pair conversing together.

"Ty dumayesh', ya protiv tebya?" Antonin's brows drew together in confusion. (You think I hold that against you?)

"YA mog by ponyat', yesli by vy sdelali." Hermione said softly, Kingsley did not understand a word they said he felt a small pang of hurt. Hermione had learned this man's language to protect herself from Ronald Weasley. (I would understand if you did.)

"Vozlyublennyye, vy zdes' zhertva, ya znayu, vy ne ochen'-to dumayete o mne. YA nikogda ne smogu derzhat' eto protiv tebya." Antonin said, frowning at Hermione who did not look at him. (Beloved you are the victim here, I know you do not think me much of a man, I could never hold THAT against you.) The pair fell silent again Antonin sat hands folded angry she felt so low about herself.

The trio sat quietly awaiting Harry Kingsley made a valiant effort to engage the other two in small talk. Whatever had spoken between them in Russian was hurting both of them and He knew it was up to them. Harry arrived almost an hour later much to Kingley's delight.

"No luck, He was long gone looks like He struggled to go. The carpet is shredded. No trace of him, just a magic signature that was his. I had Kreature gather your personal things and check them for Dark Magic it's all safe." Harry smiled handing a much Healthier Hermione the shrunken chest she gave it to Antonin who slid it in his pocket. He was glad to see her looking as she did still a bit thin he knew but she looked a thousand times better. 

"Well we knew it was not gonna be easy unfortunately we have to move up the time table a bit. You need to be the witness." Kingsley simed standing motioning the others to follow him, he led them to a small hall with an altar and white accents not flashy or showy.

"This is new, this is the Hall every couple affected by the law will be joined in seems like you will be the first. I hope this brings you luck in your marriage. Antonin nodded, pulling out his wand and transfiguring his tee shirt into a dress shirt complete with tie, Then waved his wand over Hermione's simple tank top,shorts and transfigured them into a flattering mid length white dress. Not exactly what a woman should be wed in but better then shorts and an apron she had been in she gave Antonin a small smile.

But the man had already turned and joined the minister at the Altar Harry took her hand and escorted her to join them. Kingsley raised his wand and began.

'Life has changed, we are no longer at War free to have a future. Today marks a new beginning for two souls. It is the hope of this old man that they find their path together and face each day with the knowledge they are no longer alone in life, And turn to one another when they feel powerless. Who gives this witch to be Wed to this Wizard.' Kingsley recited.  


"I Do on behalf of her Father as her adopted Family Lord Harry Potter gives Hermione Granger to be wed to Lord Antonin Dolohov Jr." Harry replied, releasing Hermione's Hand to Antonin and stepping back.

'I as Minister of Magic accept Lord Potter's right to give this witch away. Do you Lord Antonin Dolohov Jr accept this witch Hermione Jean Granger as your wife? To protect and honor her, To love and be loved in return, Until Death collects you from your Mortal coil?' Kingsley asked, looking to Antonin.

"I do Accept this woman to be my wife and hold her above all else Until death takes me from my Mortal life." Antonin Recited.  
'And Do you Hermione Jean Granger accept this Man Lord Antonin Dolohov Jr as your husband? To obey and please him, To be his heart and weakness, Until Death collects you from your Mortal Coil?'Kingsley asked, turning to Hermione.

"I do Accept this man Lord Antonin Dolohov Jr to be my husband, to honor and love him Until Death takes me from my Mortal life." Hermione replied.

'Magic has heard your Vows and now I bind your lives together from this day forth, No force in life can ever Part you. So mote it BE.' Kingsley wound his wand over their joined hands; they glowed with Magic's approval.

The door flew open an enrage Molly Weasley strode into the room glaring.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN HAVE YOU DONE!" She screamed, Harry stepped between the raging redhead and the newlywed's.

"You are interfering in Ministry business Mrs. Weasley I have to ask you to leave!" Harry shouted back.

"Shut up you freak! I'm talking to the Minister! You have freed a Death Eater! He killed my Brother's!" Molly cried as Kingsley shook his head stepping down from the Alter.

"No Molly Antonin is no more Death Eater then I am, I have memories from the day your brother's were killed. This man was in Romania when they died nowhere near England. His Father is the one who killed them, Molly I have to insist you Leave him alone he is innocent. You are interrupting a Ministry Mandated marriage. How dare you try to shame this man in front of his new bride." Kingsley shook his head at the Redhead. Molly's eyes grew round and blinked at the woman next to Antonin and blanched recognizing Hermione.

"YOU FILTHY MUGGLE SLUT! You belong to my Ronald How did you escape him! YOU will get your ass home to my boy this instant." Molly yelled.  
"YOU DARE CALL MY WIFE A SLUT YOU ODIOUS TWAT! You are unwelcome here, you have no right to claim my wife is anything to your Son. As of two minutes ago she became Lady Dolohov and you will treat her with respect!" Antonin spat at Molly who went pale But rushed forward attempting to grab Hermione.

"You will come with me!" Molly screeched only to be pulled off by Kingsley.

"You have overstepped and interfered in ministry law, By the laws of our new marriage sanction you will be escorted to Azkaban to await final punishment." Kingsley roared tossing the witch back to Harry who put her in magical restraints and ushered her away.

"Maybe that will slow Ronald down and allow us to Test Arthur for Love potion there have been rumors about Molly." Kingsley stated pleased.

"Thank you Minister we should go now and I will not be telling anyone where for her safety. I ask for no Owls If we need something from either you or Harry we will come here." Antonin nodded at the older man whose smile faded slightly but nodded understandably.

Hermione stepped from around Antonin to approach the Minister and threw her arms around the older man. Kingsley teared up and returned her hug with a happy smile.

"Just be safe sweet girl once we have this all settled you can come back ok." The older man sniffed Hermione nodded and returned to Antonin's side grabbing his arm. With a stiff nod Antonin led Hermione out of the Ministry and to the outside, He gathered her to him and Apparateing them away from London


End file.
